


Why all the pumpkin?

by Pixie_Rose



Series: 31 Days of HP Halloween Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pumpkin - Freeform, taking her anger on james out on a food type, the poor pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Rose/pseuds/Pixie_Rose
Summary: Lily is annoyed at James [no surprise there] but takes it out on the fact that there always seems to be something pumpkin flavoured around all year.





	Why all the pumpkin?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 - Pumpkin
> 
> (see series for other notes)

“Pumpkin Pie, Pumpkin Juice, Pumpkin Pasties... I am getting fed up with everything being Pumpkin. I wouldn’t mind if they were only available during the Autumn, but we get them all damned year!” Lily hissed. 

They were normally calm and collected, but a bad day meant that everything was getting to them today. 

“Calm down Lil,” Marlene soothed. “There are other options.” 

“I know, but it isn’t the point, how can they even get the pumpkins for the stuff outside of autumn?” 

“Magic?” Marlene suggested. They were at a magical school, after all, it made sense for them to be able to do things unthinkable in the muggle world. 

“Yeah, but still.” Lily sighed. “It’s just overkill on the pumpkin.” It wasn’t really the overuse of pumpkin she was mad at… it was James bloody Potter! Could he be a normal, non-aggravating human being just once? Why, oh why she was now paired with him for this charms assignment? It only meant double the work for her, as it would be a job just to get him to do any of the work… 

She stabbed at the aforementioned pumpkin pie a little too brutally, imagining it was James’s head. 

“Lil, the pumpkin pie has done nothing wrong so let's not act like we are going to kill it, okay?” Marlene said, using her most soothing voice. “I love you, but clearly something is wrong. You love pumpkins, you always have.” Marlene remembered their first Halloween feast, Lily had picked at her main course, as she was saving room for the pumpkin pie, what she always liked on the dessert menu. “So what  _ exactly _ is wrong?” 

Lily looked at Marlene, did she  _ need _ to ask? “Take a guess.” She huffed, her eyes quickly flitting to where James sat a little way down the table and she put a forkful of pumpkin pie into her mouth. “Mhm,” she smiled as her mouth and taste buds were bombarded with the delicious taste of the pumpkin pie. Whatever the house elves did to make this it was always excellent. “Mum would love this.” She said quietly to herself, it was a shame she couldn’t take any home with her. She lost herself in eating her pie and having second and third helpings, as usual, blotting out James and everything that had annoyed her all day. 

 


End file.
